Love on Everyday
by BakaKuroAlice
Summary: Alice, the lazy vice head girl on Latowidge Academy Boarding School, met the new boy, named Oz. They doesn't know that their first greeting would change their life. RATED M.


RRIIIINGGGGG!

The bell rang just right when I rushed in to the class.

"Ah-hum. Close one eh, Miss Alice Nightray?" Mr. Lunettes says to me coldly.

"No, Mr. Lunettes, I still got 5 seconds before lateness." I says with a smirk, and he just says "Why are you late? Look at Miss Rainsworth! You both are in the same dormitory but she's not late!" 'Yeah since she woke up at 4.30 am' I think. "Because I'm tired?" I replies slyly and he scoffs and says "Bad excuse. Now sit!" And I do that. After clearing his throat, Mr. Lunettes says loudly, "So, everybody! We've got a new student here!" Everybody gasp,except me and he continues, "So,who got an empty space in their table for him?" Me and Echo raises our hand. "Very well, let him choose then." Mr. Lunettes said and walks out of classroom to fetch the new boy. Sharon use that timing to whisper to me "Why are you late?" "No meat for breakfast." I replies while scoffs. Gilbert, who hears that chuckles loudly and I punch him on the shoulders.

When Gilbert opens his mouth to complains Mr Lunettes came and bring a boy with yellow hair and innocent face, but I feel something strange in him.. Then he introduce himself firmly, "Hello everybody, my name is Oz Bezarius" I scoffs, hmph, Bezarius. Elly and Gil wouldn't like it. For me it's okay though. Then he continues, "I got a sister here named Ada, maybe you knew her? Oh, I went to study here because of my injury is fully healed." Then Mr Lunettes ask him if he's an contractor and he shook his head. Mr Lunettes says straightly to me "Looks like you've got a friend, Miss Nightray." I just scoffs. He do that because I'm not contractor either. B-Rabbit. That's me. A chain. I am a chain. So how can I do a contract? Idiot teacher. (Well he doesn't know that I'm a chain, so it's ok. But still, idiot teacher. :P) The people who knows that I'm a chain is Elliot, Leo, Sharon, Ada, Vincent, Gilbert & Break.

"So, Oz, the one who still got an empty space is.." He points at me and says ".. Miss Alice and.." He points at Echo who dazed at Oz, "..Miss Echo. Who do you choose?" Then Oz says loudly "Miss Alice, definitely!" Then he walks toward me and sit in the empty chair. "Hello Miss Alice, I'm Oz." He says and I just twirls my hair and says "I'm Alice. Alice Nightray." Then Mr Lunettes teach and teach and teach. When the bell rang Oz asks me "So, what's the next subject?" "None, it's recess time.. By the way, where is your dormitory?" "Oh, I shared my dormitory with someone named Xerxes Break.." WHAT! It's next to my dormitory then! I frown and he asks me, "something wrong?" "no.. just fine." Then Sharon comes to our table and says to Oz, "Hello Oz! I'm Sharon Rainsworth! You can call me Sharon! And this is.." She nudges Break on the ribs softly, "..Xerxes Break, he's my boyfriend! Do you wanna join us to have lunch on the roof?" Then Vince,Gil,Elly,Leo and Ada comes up and join us. "Sure Sharon-chan! But I don't bring lunch.. I can't make it.." and Elliot mumbles something that sounds like "Hmph, Bezarius." Gil nudge him and Sharon says "Don't worry! Alice-chan always have an extra lunch! Right Alice?" I stare at her. WHAT! MY SPECIAL BENTO! NO! But before I disagree her, Sharon glares at me. "Y-yes...That's true.." I said without feelings of giving it. "Well! Let's get going!" Sharon grabs Break arm and skips to the roof.

"Hey, Alice-chan.. Isn't it gonna be crowded on the roof?" Oz asks me and I chuckles and answer "Definitely no, Oz. Sharon is the granddaughter of the headmaster, so, she have the rooftop keys. Um, Oz. Why did you choose to sit next to me instead of Echo?" Oz blushes a litte and says "Because.. I.." "OI! FASTER YOU BAKA USAGI!" Gil shouts at me and I shouts back at him while running faster "SHUT UP SEAWEED HEAD!"

We reached the roof. Everybody sits and Oz sits between me and Break. I opens my two bento box and give one of it to Oz. "Alice-chan,where is the chopsticks?" He asks me and I replies "Oops! I forgot it. Well, I ate fastly. Maybe you can wear my chopstick after me?" "WAIT! THAT MEANS YOU GUYS ARE INDIRECTLY KI—" Sharon yells but Break shuts her up by kissing her. Sharon blushes and says "ah,nevermind." Break turns to me and gives me a sly wink. I stare at them confusedly.

When I was eating, Elly and Gil take my sushi and my octopus ball, so I take their lunch boxes and eat half of it. Oz laughs at this and Ada tells something to Oz about this boarding school. Break gives half of his bento for me, because he ate candies the most and he said he's enough with the candies. That guy sure is weird. No candies is gonna be able to satisfy me *evil laugh* . After I ate, I give my chopsticks to Oz and says "Ano.. Oz you want the chopstick washed first?" "No, thanks Alice!" He answered & I smile and nods. I gave Ada,Elly,Oz,Sharon,Break,Leo,Vince & Gil some milk when they finished eating. Sharon asks us "What are you guys gonna do on summer season holiday?" We all answers nothing except Gil,Elly & Leo, they must help Prince Nightray. "GREAT! Let's all stay in my mansion!" Sharon says cheerly. "Well... Sure!" Me,Oz,Vince,Ada,Break agreed. "Wait,when is summer?" Oz asks us and I answer "Next week."

*The next week*

Me,Oz,Ada & Vince arrived at Rainsworth Mansion and Oz asks us, "Where is Break?" "Who knows, maybe he's late." Vince answers. When we entered Sharon's room without knocking, and we see Sharon is snuggling in Break's arm, almost asleep. "Oh. Hello guys!" She said when she notices us. Then she stands up, tidies herself and smiles.

"Welcome to the Rainsworth Mansion!"


End file.
